<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The fears we hide by Caliope96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816177">The fears we hide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliope96/pseuds/Caliope96'>Caliope96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explosions, Fuck you Bruce Wayne, He dies again, Hurt Jason Todd, Hurt Tim Drake, RHATO#25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:21:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliope96/pseuds/Caliope96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poco después de volver a unirse a la familia Wayne y a su contraparte nocturna, Jason estaba aterrado de volver a caer preso de la ira del Pozo de Lázaro, así que puso ciertos 'seguros' para evitar esa situación.</p><p>Y ahora Tim deberá de vivir con eso el resto de su vida.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The fears we hide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tuve esta idea mientras estaba intentando escribir When in doubt y no pude escribir más hats que escribí esto. Van a ver horrores de ortografía, no lo niego.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim no quería despertarse. No se sentía mal pero no quería salir de la cama. ¿Pará qué? Cualquier asunto de la oficina, Tam lo arregla. Después de todo, ella fue quien le dijo que se tomará la semana libre y que descansará o de lo contrario ella misma lo escoltaria con la seguridad del edificio hasta su apartamento. Además, todos los proyecto que necesitaban que él estuviera presente ya habían comenzado y por tanto solo necesitarían de él hasta dentro de 5 semanas más.</p><p>Si era asunto de superheroes, entonces que llamaran a los Jóvenes Titanes. Que de algo sirviera el que Damian se la pasara alabandose a si mismo por todo lo que podía hacer. Y si de verdad él mocoso no daba la talla para el problema, podían llamar a Nightwing. Dick no va a dejar que nada malo le pase al chiquillo berrinchudo que le tocó criar. Si necesitaban a alguien mas, Grayson se había hecho de una larga lista de amistades, por lo que no lo tenían que llamar a él.</p><p>
  <em>"tt, no necesitamos de tu ineptitud, Drake. ¿Por qué no mejor haces algo útil y renuncias ya? Solo nos haces perder el tiempo."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Damian, no digas esas cosas. Tim, ¿estarás bien tú sólo, verdad? Es que Damian me necesita más que tu. Te lo recompensare luego, hermanito."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Deja de perder el tiempo con ese imbecil, Grayson. Es culpa suya que la información de las tiradas no estuviera actualizada según mis especificaciones. Ni si quiera puede hacer la labor técnica, no se que es lo que esperas obtener de alguien tan inútil."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"La información estaba correcta. Yo intente escribir mi reporte cuando te apareciste de la nada, demandando que yo te había puesto una trampa-" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Tim, ahora no es el momento. Dami y yo tenemos que partir. Después podrás pedirle disculpas  Nos vemos, Tim."</em>
</p><p>No había sido la primera vez que Dick lo dejaba plantado por que el principito necesitaba que alguien lo sacara del problema en el que se metió y para rematar, encontrará la forma de echarle la culpa a él. Bueno, eso no importaba ahora. Si tenían que llamar a Tim, entonces aún era útil. Y eso es lo importante. Solo que hoy el no iba a contestar. (¿A quien quería engañar? Después de todo, era mejor ser útil para que no lo abandonaran.) </p><p>Pero, también tenía que comer algo, tomarse sus pastillas y tomar un baño, podía arreglar algunos documentos y casos. Oh, podía irse al jardín botánico y tomar algunas fotos. Tal vez podía pasar el día con Cass. Si, solo debía encontrar la voluntad para salir de la cama. </p><p>........... </p><p>2 horas más tarde y Tim decidió que era mucho trabajo cocinar algo, así que pidió comida a domicilio. Ya con la comida en mano se dirigió a la sala para encender la televisión. Tenía ganas de ver una película de comedia. Justo estaba en la mitad de El Padrecito cuando la noticia salió por toda Gótica. Red Hood había disparado al Pingüino. El pequeño video estaba en todas las redes sociales. No duraba ni 2 minutos y la gente no paraba de comentar, compartir, retwitear. </p><p>Maldiciendo, Tim descargo el video en su computadora para verificar que no estuviera truncado. Luego reviso cuadro a cuadro hasta que se dio cuenta de que para ser una herida en la cabeza, no había mucha sangre. Entonces, ¿Jason había fallado el disparo? No a esa distancia. No pudo ser una bala real, debía de ser una de goma.</p><p>Se conecto con la radio de la ambulancia que transportaba a Cobblepot al hospital. Hombre caucasico, obeso, de entre 65 a 75 años, posible hemorragia interna, no hay herida de bala, ni de entrada ni de salida, ritmo cardíaco estable. Eso corrobora la teoría de Tim. </p><p>Sin mas demora, llama a la mansión. Alfred lo atiende y lo deja en espera. Por Dios, tiene que hablar rápido con Bruce. Decirle que Jason no ha roto su promesa. Alfred le dice que Bruce salió y que no sabe a qué hora volverá pero que se hará cargo de Red Hood.</p><p>¿Cargo de Red Hood? ¿Qué rayos significa eso? Bruce no ha estado bien desde que Selina lo dejó plantado. Es sorprendente que el tipo coma o duerma, pero de algún lado saca la fuerza para romperle los huesos a criminales de poca monta. No. No puede dejar que Bruce se 'haga cargo'. Sea cual sea la razón por la que Jason disparo, Bruce no escuchara razones. Y entonces tendrá una tragedia más entre manos.</p><p>Parece ser que, a fin de cuentas, esta noche si se necesitará a Red Robin. </p><p>.......... </p><p>Antes de poder llegar a la ubicación en la que estaban Jason y Bruce, Tim nota como caen pedazo de escombros desde el cielo. Y sobretodo, la gigante base invisible que Bizarro construyo para los Outlaws.</p><p>Perdido en medio de un mar de gente aterrada, ayudó a todos los que pudo a evacuar a una zona segura. A los equipos de emergencia les abrió camino con los misiles que había integrado en Red Bird. Se comunicó con el comisionado Gordom y por poco y se pierde a Bizarro volando en el cielo. </p><p>Cree saber que está pasando y le da instrucciones al hombre mayor para que evacuen a civiles y equipos de emergencias hacia el lado Este de la isla. </p><p>La base titila entre la invisibilidad y era sencillo saber su trayectoria, pero no entendía que había causado que la fortaleza se desestabilizara. Tal vez un ataque enemigo. Lo único que sabía es que una vez chocará contra tierra, el efecto sería devastador. </p><p>Gordom se acercó corriendo a Red Robin para decirle que tenían que salir de allí ahora, fue entonces que vieron la fortaleza implosionar y como algo salía disparado a una azotea. Ambos hombres se dirigieron corriendo, esperando obtener respuestas pero lo que vieron los dejó helados. </p><p>En frente de ellos, Batman estaba golpeando a Red Hood mientras este último apenas y podía defenderse. Su armadura se veía rota, su casco lo estaba. Tim trató de salir de su trance, pero no podía. Ese era Bruce, su padre. El hombre que estaba golpeando brutalmente a Jason, su hermano. </p><p>Batman dio un último golpe que dejó a Red Hood en el piso. Le arrebato de un zarpazo el emblema del murciélago de su pecho. El símbolo que lo identificaba como un miembro de la familia. Por el que se había esforzado tanto. ¡Maldición! Bruce lo sabía. Todo lo que Jason tuvo que pasar para volver a la familia. Agachar la cabeza solo por un poco de atención.</p><p>Jason se disculpo con todos. Le pidió perdón a Tim. A su remplazo. Le ofreció su amistad. Una amistad pura e incondicional que no pedía mucho a cambio de lealtad para toda la vida. Era más de lo que un chico rico, con padres que lo olvidaban por meses y obsesionado con Batman y Robin podía pedir. Le ayudó con casos, con armas, con entrenamiento. Joder, hasta le inculcó algo de cocina para que no se muriera de hambre porque sólo podía preparar espaguetis y arroz con pollo si es que estaba inspirado. Lo escucho durante sus pesadillas. Como Jason tenía miedo de recaer ante la ira del Pozo. Como Tim tenía miedo de ser olvidado. Como... </p><p>Oh no. Por favor, no. Que Jason los haya quitado. Porfavor, que Jason haya reprogramado el casco. ¡PORFAVOR! </p><p>El comisionado lo tomó del brazo preguntándole que sucedía, porque estaba llorando y temblando. Le dijo que Jason tenía explosivos en su casco. Ambos hombres vieron en cámara lenta mientras Batman tomaba a Red Hood del casco y lo arrastraba por la azotea. </p><p>-¡NOOOOOOOOO! </p><p>Pero ya era tarde. Los explosivos que Jason puso en su casco para evitar una recaída del Pozo eran de corto alcance y estaban distribuidos en la abertura en el cuello del casco. La detonación fue activada cuando el dispositivo fue jalado sin el uso de la huella dactilar.</p><p>Y de pronto, Batman tenía la cabeza de Jason Todd en su mano. </p><p>-¡JASOOOOOON! </p><p>Tim corrió hasta el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano mayor. Lo tomó, pero ¿que podía hacer más que llorar? Sus lagrimas se mezclaron con la sangre que borbotaba de la herida del cuello de Jason. </p><p>-Red Robin, ¿¡activate tu la detonación?!- Bruce grito. No había manera en que el hubiera hecho esto. Batman no mata. Es imposible. La única respuesta lógica era una detonación a distancia. Eso tenía que ser. Eso debía ser. Eso, eso... </p><p>-Manos arriba. Batman, quedas detenido por el sesinato de Jason Todd. Tienes derecho a guardar silencio. Todo lo que di-</p><p>-Jim, yo no lo hice. Alguien más tuvo que haberlo hecho. Tú sabes muy bien cual es mi única regla. </p><p>-Si, también te vi rompiendola está noche. Vete, se que no puedo arrestarte, pero te juro que si te vuelvo a ver, te disparare. </p><p>-Tim, tu-</p><p>-Asesino- fue lo único que Tim pudo decirle a ese hombre. El no era su padre. El no era el hombre amable que rescata a ciudadanos y ponía a los malos tras las rejas. No sabía quién era el. Pero no era su padre. </p><p>Bruce se dio cuenta que aún sostenía la cabeza de Jason en su mano. La soltó y la vio rodar hasta llegar a Tim. Después, el salió huyendo. </p><p>......... </p><p>Tomó el esfuerzo combinado de él comisionado y de Bárbara para alejarlo del cuerpo de Jason. <em>Deben de llevarlo a la morgue para que lo reconozcan</em> dijo el comisionado. <em>Cuanto lo siento </em>dijo Barbara.</p><p>Tim no sintió ni la mano consoladora del hombre en su hombro ni el abrazo de Baraba o las lágrimas que se deslizaba libremente por sus rostros. Lo único que podía ver era la sangre en su uniforme y sus guantes. Como su hermano tenía una herida cauterizada en el cuello, o lo que quedaba de él. Corte irregular pero no dentado como una motocierra. Como podía ver hueso, musculo, venas, todo eso explotar de manera tan simple. Como el charco de sangre en esa azotea sucia parecía más grande que cualquier océano.</p><p>Mientras los paramédicos se llevaban a Jason (<em>Pará ellos no es Jason, es sólo un cadáver de un maldito cuyo nombre no les interesa pero quieren saber para vender la historia. Casi puede leer el nuevo titular de Vicky Vale junto con una lista de las cosas horribles que se le atribuyeron y ninguna de las buenas que hizo</em>), le pregunta a Bárbara que hace allí.</p><p>-Papá me llamó. No lograba hacerte reaccionar y no podía solo arrebatarte el cuerpo. Tim, ¿que fue lo que pasó?</p><p>-Batman rompió su regla. Mató a Jason, Barbara. Mató a mi hermano. El sabía que Jason tenía una pequeña carga explosiva en el casco por si recaia en la ira del Pozo. Era para detenerlo porque el Pozo lo querría con vida y tendría que alejarse y darle espacio a Jason para pensar.-Tim siguió llorando. Nunca se detuvo pero tampoco noto la molestia que dejaba el antifaz cuando alguien llora. Ah, no lo estaba usando. ¿Dónde lo perdió? Oh cierto, cuando iban de camino al edificio. </p><p>Fue en el funeral que Bruce apareció. Nadie dijo nada. Las apariencias eran lo más importante cuando tenías dinero. Una mala impresión y podías perderlo todo. Dick no podía verlo a la cara y Duke le sujeto la mano para darle un poco de fuerza. Stephanie y Barbara tuvieron que mantener a Tim a distancia porque sino él mismo golpearía a Bruce enfrente de todos. Cassandra abrazaba a Damian y Alfred y Kate se mantenían estoicos mientras se realizaba el último adiós de los familiares.</p><p>Bruce no sería procesado por el asesinato porque de serlo, se sabría que el era Batman y no sería difícil averiguar quiénes eran los demás. Pero, volaría sólo. Gótica no tendría más vigilantes. Nadie se acercó a él más que para darle sus más 'sinceras' condolencias. </p><p>....... </p><p>Había llegado el momento. Jason Peter Todd sería cremado y sus cenizas esparcidas para que de esa forma no se despertará en su ataud otra vez. </p><p>
  <em>"Prometemelo Timmy, no vas a dejar que despierte en un ataud o ahogandome en un pozo de Lázaro" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Vamos Jason, tu no vas a morir antes que yo. No de nuevo. Pero, esta bien. Me aseguraré de que esta vez te despiertes en una tina de chocolate."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"¡Que asqueroso! No quiero ni imaginarme lo. Pero si vez algo blanco flotando por allí, no es leche. No te lo tragues."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"¡Eres un asqueroso!“</em>
</p><p>Ya con la hurna en sus manos, la abrió y cada uno de sus hermanos tomó un poco de las cenizas. Esa misma noche, el último rastro terrenal de Jason fue esparcido en el viento de Gotham. </p><p>La cuidad perdió a un héroe y ellos a su hermano. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier queja me avisan. Cuídense mucho.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>